Episode 2193 (16th April 1997)
Plot the Cairns argue about Emma going missing; Becky blames Tony for his behaviour towards Emma; Sister Kelly is going to phone the police; Emma turns up on the Glovers doorstep with baby Geri; she is rather emotional; Jan persuades her to let them call her parents; Tony & Becky have arrived home; Charlie accuses them of being bad parents; Jan rings Tony & lets him know where Emma is; Steve is advising Paddy to forget Mandy, but he is smitten; the Cairns are at the Glovers; Emma is feeding Geri; Becky tells Emma that she & her dad will support her now but she has to prove to everyone that she is responsible enough to look after the baby; Sophie is trying to sneak out of the Dingles when Mandy arrives home; she wakes the whole household & Zak & Marlon come downstairs to see the embarrassed nanny; Emma brings Geri back to the hospital; she is upset when she has to leave her; next morning, Donna is round at the Sugdens; she is teasing Robert about having Buzz Lightyear wallpaper; Andy intervenes & Donna starts on him for being fostered; she upsets Andy & he hits her; Charlie has got a hangover & doesn't fancy dealing with a baby as well in the future; Viv has gone straight round to see Sarah & taken Donna with her; Sarah can't believe that Andy hit Donna for no reason; Viv makes nasty remarks about Andy & threatens to report him to social services; Roy is complaining to Chris about being overworked; Chris is his usual unsympathetic self; Steve steps in & manages to smooth things over which irritates Chris; Rachel arrives with some papers for Steve to sign; Chris mentions that prospective buyers will be coming to look around Mill Cottage this afternoon; Rachel is not going to let them in; Zoe does not think that social services will let Emma keep the baby; Sophie finally emerges from her bed with a hangover; Zoe is hard with her because she wants to visit Frank; there could be more to it though; Alan has not yet noticed Mandy's application form; she is pleased when he agrees to have a look; Albert's latest venture is day trips for pensioners; he suggests Amsterdam; Zak tells him to forget it; Steve offers Biff his old job back; Rachel is expecting prospective buyers at Mill Cottage, so she gets a shock when they turn out to be bailiffs. The bailiffs take Rachel's television & various other items; she rings Chris; Dee is wondering why no one has replied to their wedding invitations; Eric knows the reason; Chris arrives to find Rachel in the middle of an empty room; the bailiffs have cleaned out Mill Cottage of most of its furniture; Chris admits that he is #350,000 in debt & Rachel can't believe it; Andy is making a peanut butter sandwich; Robert wants him to tell the truth about hitting Donna, but he refuses; even when Jack asks him what happened; Jack despairs of his lies; the Cairns try & cheer Emma up; Alan catches Mandy looking through the applications for the bar manager's job; he gives her a mini interview & tells her that he will be in touch; Sophie is embarrassed when Butch turns up at Zoe's; he asks her out & is upset when she throws him out; Rachel & Steve are arguing when Chris turns up to offer her some furniture from Home Farm; she is so mad with them both, that she walks out & leaves them to look after Joseph; Butch is teased by Marlon & Zak when he gets home; he is so upset that he goes to bed without any tea; Paddy asks Mandy out; she reluctantly accepts; Linda is waffling on about having a baby; she thinks that as Biff is getting his job back, they can afford to think about a family now; Biff can't bring himself to tell her about the Huntingtons. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Dee de la Cruz - Claudia Malkovich *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast *Sister Kelly - Angela Saville *Bailiff 1 - Jack Hudson *Bailiff 2 - Nicholas Moss Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes